


Things were all good yesterday, then the devil took your breath away

by punkishroxk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Explicit Language, Fame, Goodbye, Homophobic Language, Implied Relationships, M/M, Possible smut, Secret Relationship, don't hate me, don't know what else to put, enjoy, lots and lots of angst, okay that's enough, partial AU, possible self harm, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkishroxk/pseuds/punkishroxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry were fine... until Eleanor came into the picture. Their relationship only goes downhill from there and has little chance of being salvaged. Louis gets himself into a life-threatening situation and Harry doesn't know if he can be without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things were all good yesterday, then the devil took your breath away

Louis and Harry officially meet for the first time by complete accident, finding one another in a quaint little bathroom on the grounds of the X-Factor. They run into each other (quite literally) in the doorway of the bathroom, Louis is on his way in, Harry out, both rushing because they have to meet with the rest of the contestants in a few minutes. Harry's forehead collides with Louis' cheekbone, and the phone in Louis' hand clatters to the floor as Harry staggers back. Massaging the blossoming bruise, Harry takes a moment to look up at the object in his pathway. His eyes lock on the face in front of him and he is immediately en-captured by the ocean waves trapped in the boy's eyes. Harry feels suddenly apologetic and the urge to step forward and kiss the ruby red lips a few inches away from his is so overwhelming that he takes a step back.

He feels the need to make a conversation with this boy, one of whom he somehow hasn't seen yet and might not see again, so he says the first thing that comes to mind. 

"Oops."

Simple. Smart. Smooth. 

Louis' attention is grabbed from where he was picking up his phone. His endlessly cerulean eyes meet Harry's dull green and a cheeky grin almost splits his face in two. 

"Hi."

Harry didn't think this through. What does he say now? Oh, he should make a joke. Okay, yeah. Something funny, make a good impression. 

"Um. Wha- Why can't you hear a pterodactyl going to the bathroom?

He picked the worst joke possible. Louis eyebrows furrow and his lips turn down and Harry gets nervous.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because the P is silent."

Louis studies Harry's face until he understands the joke. When he does...

He laughs. And laughs. And laughs.

He grasps at his stomach and he laughs so hard that he has to grip the door when his knees buckle.

The sight is so silly that Harry chuckles, too, although he's a bit confused. It wasn't that funny. 

After several moments, Louis quiets down and stands back up, wiping the tears off his face. He takes a deep breath before he turns his attention back to Harry.

"That was the worst joke I've ever heard."

Harry gapes. What?

"Nice try, mate." Louis moves past Harry into the bathroom and claps him on the back. 

Harry turns around to lock eyes with Louis and ask why he laughed so hard, and why he thought the joke was bad.

When he does, he sees Louis already staring, with a look of pure curiosity, hopefulness, and wonder. Suddenly the situation isn't funny anymore and Harry can feel himself being drawn to Louis already. He suddenly feels fear blossoming in the pit of his stomach, and he needs to get out. He can not develop feelings, especially not now. It would be the worst idea possible. Harry manages a small smile through all the thoughts running around his head and nods before walking out of the bathroom.

After that, he sees Louis everywhere. They always manage to find each other one way or another. 

Harry's terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Here goes.
> 
> I was trying to fall asleep and this idea of a tragic love sorry about Larry popped into my mind. Since I was having no luck falling asleep and I didn't want to forget the idea, I decided to start writing.
> 
> I'm 99.9% sure this will suck major ass, but it will have a good plot. Bear with me and I apologize. Thank you!
> 
> EDIT: I'M SO PISSED OFF. I WROTE FOUR FUCKING PARAGRAPHS AND THEN MY COMPUTER DELETED THEM AND I'M MAD. I HAVE TO REWRITE SO IT'LL PROBABLY BE BADLY WRITTEN I APOLOGIZE


End file.
